Attack on Kaiju
by Asura94
Summary: After years of fighting, the human-kaiju wars have covered the entire world. Having been living behind the walls of Anchorage for years a colossal kaiju appeared and brought chaos to the people once more, now Estevan Martinez and his friends must take the fight to the kaiju and must find a way to cancel the apocalypse!


**I don't own anything in this story, I own myself for this is a self-insert story as well as OC's. The kaiju that are in this story will manly be ones from the Ultraman franchise as it has more kaiju than Godzilla or Gamera. There will also be kaiju from the Godzilla and Gamera movies, as well as from the Hanna Barbera Godzilla, Godzilla the series and videos games On another note the kaiju from Colossal Kaiju Combat will also be featured. Also various mechs well be featured in this story, like the jaegers from Pacific Rim as well as the kaiju from the movie, and the titans from Titanfall. There will also be made up kaiju in this. Also for those who are familiar with the color-timer from Ultraman, in this story the color-timers will act as health bars instead of letting them be around for three minutes. I hope you enjoy the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1.**

High in the sky a flock of geese were seen flying overhead a city, the city in question was large with tall skyscraper type buildings. And various others of different shapes and sizes. But down below everything was quiet. Looking at the sky were the geese were seen an eye with chocolate brown color gazed in the sky, and yet the eye was filled with awe and horror.

All of the citizens stopped their activity and looked high in the sky with various expressions on their faces. Dogs were seen snarling and barking at where the people were looking. The view then switched to what looked like a large metal wall, the wall itself was enormous reaching about 2,130 feet. The tallest wall they had ever laid eyes on, it was so tall nothing can get over it except those that could fly. But that was proven wrong.

Down bellow amongst the crowed were six children one a young American boy at the age of 10 with dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes, with a young face and slight baby fat. Wearing a white sleeveless shirt and black shorts. Next to him was a young Japanese girl who was 11 years old with neck-length black hair, grayish-blue eyes, pale skin, and slightly smooth face. She wore a white shirt underneath a brown jacket with blue jeans. Next to the girl were four boys each one different from the other. One boy was about the same age as the girl with green eyes, short blonde hair, a small scar on his right cheek, wearing a Hawaiian shirt and baggy jeans. The other boy was about 9 years old with messy black hair, lightly tanned skin, light blue eyes, a green shirt with a picture of s surfer and gray pants. The third boy was 13 years old with blue hair combed back and light green eyes, a head taller than the other two boys and wore a black shirt with a tiger face and torn up jeans. The final boy was about the same age as the fist boy with light brown eyes, flat top black hair and wore a simple blue shirt with yellow and blue shorts.

The kids along with everyone in the streets looked up at the wall as they saw a large three-clawed hand was on the wall!

" _At that moment, everything had chanced._ "

Then suddenly a extremely large shadowed figure was looking _over_ the wall with red and yellow eyes looming over them.

" _On that horrible day...in our souls we knew home became a pen. And humanity...became nothing but cattle!_ "

The scene then switches over to a large mega-city surrounded by a large outer wall with four additional walls formed in half circles around the outer wall. With the shadowed creature looking over the wall. In another location a city now in ruins as rain, thunder and lightning filled the sky a whole squadron of tanks, jeeps, helicopters and large vehicles carrying what looked like large cannons with satellite-like heads, along side them were other tanks with twin barrel canons and missile pods on the top. Running along side the vehicles was a large group of robots. These robots were of various shapes and designs some slick and others were heavily armored and some in between. They were around 49 feet in height, each one carrying a rifle and other weapons on their being, and these robots were piloted by a single human driver.

As the human piloted mechs were running along side the other vehicles the lead pilot called out. " It's the moment of truth, people! It's all on us! Either we secure this location as humanity's first stronghold outside the walls or we all die!"

One of the mechs suddenly picked something up on his radar. " Captain! Target approaching, up ahead!"

And there before the whole squadron was a large worm-like creature at 196 feet in height. The creature had clawed arms and legs, with a large single spike sticking out from the hump from its back facing downward, the creature had a beak-like snout filled with sharp teeth. The creature rears its head up and let out a roar as thunder exploded and lightning flashed across the sky. The captain then ordered his soldiers. " All Titan units, split into six groups! Now!" The mechs now known as Titans started to spread out on their captain's orders. " Group one will act as the bait! All infantry tanks have the maser cannon armed and ready! Apache squadron be ready to rain hell on this bastard, all Titan units hit it from every angle!"

As the Titan units closed in some of them with powerful thrusters took to the air flying closer to the creature. " For my brothers and sisters! FOR HUMANITY!" Raising his rifle he fires.

* * *

 **Insert opening: Feurroter Pfeil un Bogen.**

 _(The scene shows a flash of light then reveals a metallic wall, and on the face was a square shaped pattern with a cross and four angels in the background. Two at the top with their wings stretched out and two at the bottom with their hands held high.)_

 ** _Sinde Sie das Essen? Nein, wir sind der Jäger._**

 _(Suddenly the cross and wall exploded into pieces as flames surrounded a large shadowed figure of what looked like a dinosaur with jagged dorsal spine plats, roaring silently in the air.)_

 _**Attack on Kaiju.**_

 _(The scene the then pulls back from the title as fire surrounded it, and moves up towards the sky.)_

 _(Then the scene switches to a field of dirt and grass, with several men and women all wearing black military style clothing. All standing next to each other or a Titan mech, in their hands ranging from different types of rifles and weapons. All of them looking down on the ground with somber expressions.)_

 ** _Unknown are the names of the flowers that have been trampled._**

 _(The screen then closes in on six individuals five men and one woman all looking down with disheartened faces. As the wind blows through their hair and uniforms.)_

 ** _Birds have fallen to the earth and long for the wind._**

 _(The scene then switches over to a city in flame and smoke, as several giant creatures of various sizes, shapes and forms tore their way through the city. Then switches to a group of these creature pouring out of a large opening in a gigantic wall.)_

 ** _Prayers won't solve anything._**

 _(The scene then changes to a field surrounded by walls in a militaristic base, and several soldiers all line up in tight formation. All of them standing at attention and saluting as the screen moved briefly to a man of 22 years of age with short brown hair and brown eyes with a determined look, then switches over to soldiers getting in their Titans and charging at a horde of human-sized reptilian creatures.)_

 ** _Only the will to fight can change the here and now!_**

 _(Then the screen shows a large darkened face with burning red eyes glaring at the viewers, and then flashes of various battle of creatures battling giant robots and red and silver giants with metallic faces and blue colored orbs on their chests.)_

 ** _O pigs who laugh at the resolve to walk over corpses to move forward._**

 _(The scene then went to a metallic wall with the top portion bursting into pieces as the cross symbol remained untouched, then switches over to the brown haired man in his Titan mech in the air with a stunned expression before snapping out of it.)_

 ** _Livestock complacency? False prosperity? Give us the freedom of dying, starving wolves!_**

 _(The scene then shows a high-tech type of jet with two cannons on its wings flying across the city and maneuvering around the buildings, as it spotted a creature with two long black horns, spikes around its body and black whips for hands.)_

 ** _The humiliation of being caged is what triggers us to fight back._**

 _(The jet flies over head till it was on top of the creature and fires twin beams of light and rockets at the monster's face causing and explosion. Then the scene changes to the top of the gigantic wall with large cannons aiming down at the large field of monsters fighting the robots and red and silver giants and firing at the monsters.)_

 ** _We hunters slaughter prey beyond the castle walls, consumed with surging bloodlust,_**

 _(Then the scene went to a street of soldier firing their guns at the reptilian humanoid creatures, with the Titans fighting the bigger versions of the humanoids. Then the screen switches to a cloud of smoke as a shadowed figure of a dinosaur with jagged dorsal spines rose up and roars at a much larger creature towering over the wall, who glares back at the dinosaur as the screen freezes.)_

 ** _as our crimson bows and arrows pierce scarlet holes into the twilight._**

 _(Then a blue flag appeared in a darkened background with stars and an eagle over the initial of the flag with the letters E.D.F imprinted on it. Then switches to a town with Titan units hovering over the small buildings rifles in hand and helicopters overhead. The scene shows a large number of monsters glaring at the views, while another group comprised of robots of various shapes and designs while in the sky were a squadron of jets flying along side the red and silver giants. And then flashes of every battle between man and monster was seen one last time until it changed to the brown haired man to a black haired woman and to a group of four men, and switches over to them standing with the soldiers all looking up at the morning sky with sun shining down on them before the screen fades into darkness.)_

 **End opening.**

* * *

" _For as long as humanity can remember, man has always been the dominate species on earth, since the beginning of time itself._ "

An artistic scene appears revealing a city being built by humans then flashes back several years into the past.

" _From the days of the Ice Age, to the days of the Dark Ages and to the Middle Ages man has flourished and prospered facing the harsh challenges the world can throw at him._ "

The scene then switched to a group of cavemen hunting a mammoth, to hunters facing a bear with a bow and arrow. And farmers building their home and working on the land.

" _While every animal in nature has a predator to keep their numbers in check humanity began to spread across the globe, staking their claim as the dominant species on earth._ "

The scene then switches over to men cutting down trees, building their homes and kings and emperors building their empires and expanding their territories.

" _But_ _a_ _ll that changed...when they came._ "

Then a farmer who was hauling a large bag over his shoulder saw a shadow covering him, slowly looking over his shoulder his face then twisted into a look of horror when he saw a towering creature looking down at him. The creature was over 196 feet in height with dull gray-bluish scales, a long horn that was curved forward at the tip, short but rocky spines that went down from the base of the neck to the tail and left a gap in between them. And bright greenish-gray eyes. The creatures rears up and roars into the air as the farmer and many of the workers began to run in terror.

" _A race of gigantic creatures of size and power seemingly appeared out of nowhere and began to attack humanity._ "

The creature inhaled deeply and fires a beam of pure magma at the fleeing people. The beam struck and caused an explosion destroying the field the farmers worked hard on, the creature then marches onward attack many homes and firing its deadly beam of magma. The scene then switches to a another village when the ground began to crack and burst as another creature erupted from the earth. A large worm-like creature with arms and legs crawled out of the ground and roars in the air, the creature then spews its fire breath at the villagers bathing them in a torrent of flames.

Then in the forest the wall of the mountain exploded as a third creature walked out of the mountain. The creatures was a dirty brown color with silver pincer claws, two pointed ears and charcoal black eyes the creatures howls in the air waving its claws and snapping them. Then on the forest floor the ground erupted as two long curved black horns came up from the ground. A sandy-brown creature with bright red eye, spikes on its arms, chest back and tail, the beast let out a deep roar and lashing out its whip-like hands striking the trees.

The scene switches over to an ocean where a large ship of fishermen saw the water stared churning and then a massive creature broke through the water and into the surface. The sea monster had gray skin, fin-like hands with a single thumb-claw. A mouth full of needle-like teeth and a single spike-like tooth at the tip of the upper and lower jaws. The creature had multitude of fins on its back and tail and its eyes were a bright red-orange mix. The sea monster let out a screeching roar and light was forming in its mouth. Then it fired a beam of light and struck the ship sending the wooden ship ablaze.

" _It was on that day, mankind had met_ their _predator. The creatures known as "Kaiju" began to spread terror and chaos across the globe. While humanity may have creativity and intelligence on their side, they lacked the proper firepower to fight against these monsters._ "

The scene went over to a field of several men on horses along side with catapults and cannons. All of the knights stood there as a large creature that was onyx black with a rocky hide, crawling on all fours, rock spinal plates and a single horn with a crown of horns. The kaiju was crawling towards the knights roaring as the leader raised his sword upward and points it at the kaiju. Then the catapults launched their rocks, bombs and flaming boulders while the cannons fired along side them. All of the attacks hit the kaiju but did little against it. the kaiju merely shook its body and charged at the knights. They all tried to flee but proved futile as they were trampled and devoured by this beast.

In one forest a group of warriors were running out when suddenly a giant jade green mantis flew over the trees. The giant mantis let out an ear-splinting screech as it swings its sickle-like arms at the men sending them flying in the air.

" _At that point it would seem humanity would be the ones who would be driven to extinction. It would have been that is until..._ they _appeared._ "

A small village cowering as a cream-colored hunchback kaiju with twin wolf-like heads over its shoulders, navy-blue skin underneath and a dome-like head with no eyes, looked down at the frightened villagers. The kaiju roared at the people intended on eating them when suddenly a bright light appeared in the sky blinding everyone in the village. Then a beam of light stretched out and landed on the earth. The three headed kaiju looked at the light pillar with curiosity, then the light faded revealing a giant human-like titan towering at 239 feet in height, with red and silver skin, a bright blue gem on its chest, a metallic face with two bright oval shaped eyes. The giant of light placed his fists on his hip gazing at the beast. The three headed kaiju roared and then spat out a fireball and struck the giant.

The red and silver giant stood there proud and tall, taking the hits and shrugged them like they were nothing. Angry that its attacks didn't work the three headed monster bellowed out a huge roar and charged at the giant fangs and claws bared to attack. The giant then got into a fighting stance and charged as well.

The villagers watched as the two titans collided in a heated battle, many of the villagers had been praying that a savior would come and deliver them from this nightmare. And then that red and silver giant came down from the heavens as if their prayers had been answered. Truly this giant was indeed a godsend.

In a nearby castle a large white mist had covered most of the castle and village in a blanket of frost. The one responsible was a large grey colored lizard with a long single horn at the nose, rows of small spines on its back, two extra horns on its head and crawling on four. The giant lizard let out a guttural roar as its long tongue came out and started spraying more of its icy mist. Many of the people fled behind the castle walls and the catapults launched flaming rocks and cauldrons of explosives at the beast. The lizard roared at their feeble attempt and suddenly its spines started glowing and then a rainbow came shooting from its back and struck the wooden houses, causing a wave of explosions. The king and his people could only watch on in horror, as this beast used a rainbow as a weapon. To them it was an insult the rainbow was a sign from God himself when the great flood of the time of Noah had came to an end, only to see it as a terrible weapon of destruction.

Then suddenly multiple balls of fire came falling from the sky and struck the beast. As if the heavens were angered at this abomination for using the rainbow for its own purposes. Another roar filled the air, a shrill like roar echoed through out the land. The lizard looked up only to see a shadowed figure flying towards it and colliding with it. The lizard got back on all fours and glared at whoever struck it. The figure who crashed into the monster flew up in the air and fell landing on its feet. There before the people, the king and the monster what looked like a giant, emerald green turtle towering at 262 feet in height, on two legs. The giant turtle's arms morphed from fins tow clawed hands with bony elbow spikes. The giant turtle's bright green eyes glared daggers at the lizard as it bared its teeth and two long tusks facing upward from the lower jaw. Fire started leaking from its mouth ready to spew its fiery wrath on the monster. The lizard then shot its tongue out and used its icy mist while the turtle spat its fireball and burned through the icy mist, striking the beast in the head. The king and his subject watched on as the two reptilian monsters fought, the king looked to his priests who gave a smile of relief. Their prayers were heard, and God had sent a champion to save them from these monsters.

In another country a fishing village was under siege by a large turquoise green monster with bright orange fur on its head with six rows of horns running down its neck. This giant ogre like beast roared as lightning gathered around its horns, flowed through its arms and fired from its clawed hands. The lightning struck the village destroying everything in sight. The monster let out a cackling roar in delight as it watched the humans run for their lives. Before it could do more damage it suddenly felt a presence nearby. A strong and powerful presence coming from the ocean. The ogre turned its orange gaze at the sea and waited for this presence to show itself. Then suddenly rows of jagged, straight and sharp maple-leaf dorsal plates rose out from the sea and then the whole being under the waves rose from the water.

The ogre took a step back, agape by what arose from the waters. The beast towered over it at 355 feet in height, it was a very tall, very wide bulky reptilian behemoth with charcoal black scales. Its neck was broad and appeared to have shark-like gills, its eyes were yellow in color, its teeth were short and not neatly aligned. Its arms were long nor were they short but its legs were like those of a tree trunk with massive toe claws. The large beast rares its head back, inhaling a large amount of air, and lets out a loud explosive roar like thunder.

 **SKREEEEEEEEEONGK!** "

The roar was so loud it threw the ogre of balance many of the people below had to cover their ears as the giant monster roared at its enemy. The ogre snapped out of its daze and roared back in kind. Then the ogre charged at the monster claws cracking with electricity. As the ogre was charging the giant lizard only glared as its dorsal spine started glowing a bright blue as a sound of rumbling thunder was heard. As the ogre came in close the giant lizard puffed up its chest inhaled deeply and then spewed forth a flame of blue-white fire at the ogre, sending it reeling back in pain. The ogre howled in agony as the giant lizard fired another stream of fire.

The people watched in amazement as this monster, no...this _god_ appeared from the sea in their time of need and struck the offending ogre with a righteous fury. They suddenly found something they had thought was lost to them, they found hope, hope that this _god_ monster will deliver them from this nightmare.

" _Just when humanity had almost given up hope, three mighty creature appeared and stood against the army of kaiju. Three good kaiju who would defend humanity and bring light out of darkness. In time more and more guardian kaiju appeared and aided the what the human had called " The Big Three." And soon the offending kaiju were driven back until they as mysteriously as they came vanished without a trace._ "

The screen then showed another artistic scene, showing humanity rejoicing as the Big Three and their kaiju allies driven back the evil kaiju. Then it switched over to where the Big Three and the guardian kaiju were no longer around.

" _However with the evil kaiju gone, the Big Three and their allies felt they were no longer needed and faded into obscurity. As the years went by the stories of giant monsters became stories, soon legends and then myths. Humanity had all but forgotten that the kaiju even existed. That is until 2000 they had returned._ "

The scene then went over to a more modern setting and then the kaiju suddenly appeared once more. Cities were being destroyed, fires started spreading, gunfire and explosions were heard as the artistic scene showed more and more kaiju appearing. That was until multiple beams of light came down from the sky and then a familiar red and silver giant hand came down from the heavens, but this time he was not alone.

" _During the kaiju onslaught an army of red and silver giants, or in some cases blue and silver giant came down from the sky and started fighting back the kaiju. These giants of light which the people of the modern era came to know them as "Ultramen" who hail from a planet light years away from earth, to aid humanity once more. As the Ultramen defended humanity mankind had decided to aid the giants of light, and then started constructing gigantic robots which they call "Jaegers."_ "

The screen switches over to a large robot being built by humans, then switches to were it was fully completed and then on the field fighting along side an Ultraman.

" _However despite their best efforts the kaiju kept coming. Realizing that most of the land across the globe now belongs to the kaiju, what was left of humanity had constructed walls. As they built these walls the Ultramen had defended them until they had completed their task._ "

The scene then showed the Ultramen fighting the kaiju as humanity built three walls around a city which they held onto from the kaiju's grasp. And soon the walls were finished and an army of soldiers along side the Jaegers and a smaller robot called the "Titans" were seen marching out the outer wall.

" _While these walls protect humanity, mankind still continues the fight to reclaim what was lost. But there is a question on humanity's mind, will this war ever end? And if so who will be victorious the humans, or the kaiju? Will humanity thrive or will they face extinction?_ "

Then the screen pulls back revealing a large video screen in front of a chalkboard and before it a row of seats and desks with young children watching the big screen aand a man in his 40s on the other side of the room.

" As you all have seen since the dawn of time, mankind has been around for centuries even before the kaiju came to existence." The teacher explained, he had dark brown hair with a hint of grey hair, a slight wrinkly but somewhat young face, dull green eyes, brown mustache and wearing a grey shirt and blue jeans. " And during the human-kaiju war in ancient times humanity would've faced extinction, had it not been for the Big Three and the guardian kaiju to defend us, as well as the Ultramen."

As the teacher went on at the corner of the classroom a young boy around ten years old, with dark almost black hair, chocolate brown eye, a young face with a small amount of baby fat, wearing a plain white shirt with blue jeans and tennie shoes looked out the window with a slight amount of boredom. Outside was a beautiful sunny day as the birds were singing and people doing their daily lives, however the only thing he was looking at was the 2,130 foot outer wall.

The wall itself was impressive the shadow of the wall almost covered half of his hometown the sound of helicopters flying overhead were what snapped him out of his trance and seeing the Titan mechs patrolling near the wall and on top of it.

" Mr. Martinez, are you still with us?"

The voice of the teacher brought his attention back to him. " Yes, Mr. Jackson. I am." The boy Estevan Martinez answered the homeroom teacher.

Nodding Mr. Jackson went back to the chalkboard and wrote down their next assignment. " Alright. For your next assignment I want you all to write an essay about the events of the human-kaiju war, and come up with a theory as to where the two members of the Big Three disappeared to, and as to how the kaiju came into being." He explained after finishing writing on the board. " Make sure it's readable and believable "

*RING*

The sound of the bell was what all the students need so they all got up from their desks, grabbed their belongings and went out the door. " Be sure to work on your essay. And have them brought to me by next Monday." Mr. Jackson called out. Outside of the school Estevan was seen walking to the front gate around him were other students who were either leaving through the gate, or hanging around chatting with their friends. One girl in particular caught his attention.

The girl before him was a young Japanese girl around 11 years older than him, taller than him by a head, with neck-length black hair, greyish-blue eyes, pale skin and slightly smooth face. She wore a standard sailor uniform as customary of the students of Japan, even though she's in another country she still decided to wear it. In her hands was a book that talked about ancient war.

Smiling Estevan called out to her. " Hey, Yuma!" The girl Yuma Aono looks up from her book to see Estevan coming for her, and smiles at him. " Hey, Estevan-kun. I see you're ready for home?" She asked him. Running up to her he said. " Yeah but first let's see where the boys are. I'm sure they'll be excited to hear that school's almost over."

Both Estevan and Yuma left the school grounds to find their friends. Both Estevan and Yuma have been friends ever since they met each other, Yuma was born in 1999 and Estevan was born in 2000 however during the year of his birth is when the kaiju reappeared once more, and as such Estevan, Yuma and their family have been living behind the outer wall for eleven years. Yuma lost her parents after the walls were finished being built. So Estevan's family took her in and the two have been inseparable ever since. Right now the year is 2010 and close to being summer time, and with school almost over Estevan couldn't wait to hang out with Yuma and their friends.

After an hour or so they reached a local park where families come to gather in the warm summer day. Standing next to a large fountain were four boys hanging around the fountain. One of them was about Yuma's age with green eyes, short blonde hair, a small scar on his right cheek, wearing a Hawaiian shirt and baggy jeans. On his head was a straw hat with skull stitched on the front, and smooth fair skin. This boy was Richard Thompson.

Next to him was his older brother James Thompson, he has blue hair combed back and light green eyes, and wore a black shirt with a tiger face and torn up jeans. Siting next tot he fountain was his younger brother Mungo who about 9 years old with messy black hair, lightly tanned skin, light blue eyes, a green shirt with a picture of s surfer and gray pants.

And next to Mungo was Samson Thompson who was about Estevan's age with light brown eyes, flat top black hair and wore a simple blue shirt with yellow and blue shorts.

The four brothers were hanging around the fountain as if waiting for something or someone to show up. " Man, aren't they supposed to be off by now?" Richard said with a bored tone of voice. " They'll be here. After all this is the only place we meet at the end of school everyday now." James said to his brother. He only watched his brother slump over while leaning next to the fountain.

James sighs at his brother's behavior and looks up to the sky, recalling the memories he had. Before the human-kaiju war started he and his brothers were born way before the war started, and after it did things were hard for him and his family.

They lost their parents during the first kaiju strike and had to live with their grandmother and grandfather, while trying to keep their family together James and his brothers had to do a few small odd-jobs in order to make money for their grandparents. He can also recall the time when he and his brothers were attacked by a group of thugs when they came into their turf.

At first he thought he and his brothers were gonna die when they were saved, by an eight year old boy with a nine year old Japanese girl who overheard their struggle. The duo introduced themselves as Estevan Martinez and Yuma Aono. After bringing them to their family the Thompson brothers were indebted to them and have pledged their loyalty to them, since then they always called Estevan 'Boss' and Yuma 'Big Sis'. After that the six of them became close friends and have been together even trying to live their lives a little even though they were living behind the outer wall, the six friends have always dreamed of a world free of kaiju and have hoped for a brighter future so they can live in peace, without the dangers that lurk around the world.

" Hey, you guys! I see them!"

Snapping from his trance James saw Samson pointing forward and saw a familiar pair coming their way. " It's Boss and Big Sis!" Samson exclaimed then got on his feet and ran towards them along with Richard and Mungo. James smiled and followed his brothers. Soon they all came to a halt. " We were wondering when you guys would get here, what took you?" Mungo asked them.

" Sorry, Mr. Jackson was showing us a video about how the kaiju came into being, it was longer than I thought." Estevan sheepishly told the younger Thompson while rubbing the back of his head.

" Still, this last essay we got, will be the last thing we do before the end of the school year hits." Yuma said getting a nod from her adoptive brother. " Well tomorrow's Saturday so why don't we go for the arcade before we hit those books?" Richard said which earned him smiles and nods from his brothers, Boss and Big Sis. So the six friends left the fountain and made their way to have some fun before thinking on how to do their essays.

* * *

After their weekend break Estevan and his friend turned in their assignment and are on summer break. And yet things weren't looking so good for the young boy. A few hours ago Estevan had made a declaration to his parents that he wanted to join the E.D.F which was short for Earth Defense Force, a united government dedicated on fighting the kaiju to bring back freedom to humanity.

However his mom disapproved him and said it was to dangerous for him to even think of joining, Estevan tried to get her to listen to him but she wouldn't have it. Estevan only got angry and it went into an argument between him and his mother, soon his father got into it, eventually it ignited into a full blown shouting match between him and his parents.

Before his parents could ground him Estevan bolted out of the house in anger and hot tears in his eyes, ignoring the callings of his mother and father. And now here he was sitting on a park bench watching the people walking by and families spending time together under the hot summer sun. ' _They don't under stand. They just don't understand! They think that we're safe behind these walls, while others go out there and put their lives on the line!_ '

The young boy gritted his teeth and clenched his fists in anger, for over the years Estevan always wanted to go out and see the world but with the kaiju roaming the planet he had no way of leaving the oh so 'safety' of the walls. While they did provide protection until the E.D.F can come up with a way to locate the lair of the kaiju and wipe them out with one blow, humanity is force to live behind these walls, no, not walls... more like... _cages._

Estevan wanted nothing more than to join the fight and rid the earth of these towering behemoths, but with what happened back home he doubt they will ever let him join. Estevan let out a frustrated sigh and laid on the bench arms over his head and eyes closed. Then he heard footsteps coming and felt a shadow over him. Opening an eye he saw it was Yuma looking down with a stoic expression. " There you are." She simply said. Which he merely huffed and rolled over on the bench. " What do you want, Yuma?"

"...Okaasan and Otousan told me to find you, after you stormed out they immediately wanted me to follow you, and stay with you until you'e ready to return home."  
She explaimed to him. Feeling tired of this Estevan got up and started walking away from the park with Yuma in tow.

To most people they would consider Yuma to not feel anything, the young Japanese girl was very good at hiding her emotions while her adoptive younger brother practically wore them like a badge. She could tell whenever he was happy, angry or even sad she did everything she could to make him feel better. While she kept her feelings hidden and her stoic appearance she was concerned for him.

He and his family had done a lot for her after losing her mother and father years ago, so she feels like she owed the Martinez family. She did everything they asked and never questioned them or anything except try to be the good adopted child. Yuma and Estevan were practically inseparable wherever one went the other follows.

After an hour of walking the duo came to a grassy field Estevan lied down on the ground while Yuma sant next to him with her knees close to her chest. " You know." Yuma began. " They were only trying to look out for you, trying to keep you safe"

" I know that! It's just...being behind these walls, makes it feel more like a pen." Estevan explains. " While out there the kaiju are the wolves, waiting for us, the sheep, to come to the slaughter." Rubbing his face he looks up in the sky watching the birds flying over head. " I just want to help out. Fight in this never ending war and hopefully, one day bring peace to humanity so that we can all live happily." Estevan sighed and then felt Yuma's hand caressing his head. Whenever he was sad or upset she would always caress his head to calm him down or comfort him. A habit she would never let go.

Yuma removes her hand from his head and said. " I know how you feel Estevan-kun, but you can't just blindly charge into battle and hope that you'll be victorious. Do you have any idea how many men and women die out there each day? This isn't a battle for glory, or honor it's not even heroic. It's merely a battle for survival. And until we find a way to wipe the kaiju out...this war will continue until then."

Soon the sun was beginning to set and both Estevan and Yuma were about to head for home when they came across James and his brothers. Deciding to hang around with them for a little bit longer before going home. They were hanging around their usual gathering spots which happened to be near a fishing area. Estevan told them about the argument he and his parents had and ran out in order to cool off.

" Damn, I'm sorry to hear that happened Boss." James said placing a hand on his shoulder. " Do you really plan on joining E.D.F one day, Boss?" Mungo asked. Estevan gave a firm nod. " I do! But the one group I really wanna join, is Axalon!"

The city which Estevan and his friends live in is the Mega-City Anchorage lead by the High Council of Elders, was well known for its anti-kaiju combat system. The most known military division in Anchorage was a group called Axalon, Anchorage's elite fighting force in human history! They have taken down more kaiju than any other Mega-City around the world, they were led by one of humanities strongest woman of all time Commander Integra Fairbrook Wingates Martin aka "The Iron-Maiden of Axalon".

She was Estevan's number one role model for she was the most ruthless, fearless and strong willed woman to have ever existed. Not only that but rumor has it that she happens to have an Ultraman enlisted in her squad under her command. Around the world each Mega-City has about four Ultramen or Ultrawomen in their midst. Anchorage is one such city to have four, the first three Ultramen were called Max, Ginga and Victory. The fourth Ultramen in Integra's squad was called Ultraman X, the newest member of the Ultramen to have arrived to earth during the kaiju war.

For the longest time Estevan had dreamed of serving under someone of Integra's caliber, to fight along side one of the strongest soldier in the world and someday become as strong as they are.

" Well if you do end up joing Axalon, then count me in!" Richard said with a wide grin, This caught Estevan by surprise, he didn't expect Richard wanting to join also. Then he saw Samson and Mungo giving him the same determined looks.

" If these three want to join, then count me in as well." James said also. " After all it's a older brothers duty to look after his younger brothers, right?" He gave a sly smile which made his three brothers groan in annoyance.

Estevan only shook his head at their childish behavior. " Me as well." Estevan and the Thompson brother turned to Yuma who kept her stoic expression. " If you five are joining, then I'm joining too." Now this caught them by surprise. They never would've thought of Yuma wanting to join in anything, let alone the army. " You?! But why?"

" Because someone has to look after you, and keep you out of trouble Estevan-kun." Yuma told him moving closer till she towered over him. " I did promise your parents that while I live in your family, that I should be with you at all times."

Before Estevan could respond a sudden rumbling sound echoed through out the air. This not only caught Estevan's, Yuma's and the Thompson brother's attention, but just about everyone around the area. " What was that?" Mungo asked. Before anyone could answer a flash of light appeared in the sky and flew across and went over the outer wall, and then an explosion of light lit up the sky, forcing everyone in the city to shield their eyes.

" Come on, let's go!" Estevan ordered as he and his friends ran across the small town they live in to where they could get a closer look. Upon reaching their destination they all stopped and saw everyone looking at the wall as a trail of smoke was seen. Everyone stood there in silence, not knowing what happened or anything, until they saw something that made them all hold their breath and made their blood run cold.

Coming out of the smoke was a large three-clawed _hand._ And following behind it was a massive shadowed figure, two glowing red and yellow orbs seemed to appear out of thin air glaring down at the people of Anchorage. And when the smoke dissipated what they saw was something that can only be described as something from a nightmare. It was a large reptilian looking creature with dirt brown scales, a mouth full of jagged teeth, on the sides of its head were two metallic fin-like plates pointing upward and downward. On the neck was a mix of red and yellow scales and from behind its back were two large wings.

Everyone stared on with eyes filled with fear and horror. Estevan was practically sweating bullets, eyes wide as dinner plate gazed at the beast as a sudden realization hit him harder than a freight train. " K-K-Ka-Kaiju!" He whispered in fear.

The gigantic kaiju took a deep breath and let out an unholy roar in the air, that shook humanity to the very core.

" **KAIJU!** "

The collective screams of every man, woman and child echoed throughout the city as the alarms started blaring to life. Their worst fear had been realized, a kaiju far bigger than the outer wall had arrived, and now the kaiju will break _through_ their only defense! Inside the E.D.F headquarters all sorts of activity went into a frenzy as every soldier ran through the entire base to get ready to repel the offending kaiju. Inside what looks like a command center a man in his 30s with tanned skin, smooth blonde hair that's been combed back, blonde eyebrows, and green eyes wearing a dark green military uniform with medals and stars over where his heart is appeared behind the soldiers monitoring the computers.

" Status report." He ordered.

The soldiers turned and stood at attention." Sir, it's as we feared; a kaiju far larger than the outer wall just appeared." The soldier spoke with an even tone. " Already out fighters have been scrambled and are awaiting your orders, General Guyot!"

The man Richard Guyot is his name is the general of Anchorage's army, during the war he had been in charge of maintaining safety for the people of Anchorage while carrying out the High Council's orders. While living behind the walls of Anchorage he was told by the High Council, that in the near future that a colossal kaiju shall appear one day, and take down the walls that have kept Anchorage safe all these years.

At first he was skeptical as the next man. But the words of the High Council of Elders were nothing to be taken light of, so he order his soldiers to prepare should such a beast arrive. And it did. " I want all units to mobilize. Send out our fighters, have the Titans and the Jaegers at the ready. I want every Maser Tanks and Maser Jets on the field, and get Axalon on the horn. I want them to be ready when we need them." Guyot ordered.

" Yes, Sir!"

Inside the hangar several soldiers marched to their vehicles, each one ranging from jeeps, tanks, jet fighters and helicopters. To strikers, maneuver combat vehicles, to type 66 maser cannons, MBT-92s, MBAW-93s, ASTOL-MB93s and DAGMB96s. And in the next hangar were multiple Titan mechs waiting for their pilots to arrive and transport vehicles to pick them up and in another much larger hangar were the Jaegers, unlike the Titans who take one pilot the Jaegers need two or sometimes three pilots to use them, for they use the what is called the "Drift", a process that two or more pilots use to link with each other and to synchronize themselves with their Jaegers.

Then the speakers roared to life. " **Attention, all E.D.F soldiers to their battle stations immediately! A kaiju as been sighted at the outer wall and is beginning its attack. All Titan units and Jaeger units are to be launched, all maser squadrons are to be mobilized. This is not a drill, I repeat, this is not a drill!** "

Soon all of the soldiers got into their vehicles and began to move out, following behind them were massive trucks and helicopters carried the Titans while the Jaegers moved out on their own or have been carried by a flock of Chinooks.

Over at the outer wall it was chaotic, every man, woman and child started panicking and ran for their lives. The colossal kaiju roared in the air again taking delight as the humans fled in fear. The roaring sound of a squadron of jets and the whirring of helicopter blades caught the beasts attention. Having spotted the man-made vehicles the kaiju let out a low growl at the approaching insects. " This is Sky-hawk to HQ, we've got the target in sight, and are awaiting orders to engage." The lead jet fighter spoke through the comm-link.

" **This is General Guyot speaking, you're clear to engage Sky-hawk, try to keep that thing away from the wall if possible it must not be allowed to destroy it!** "

" Yes, sir!" Looking over his shoulder the pilot spoke. " You heard him boys, let's light this bitch up. Open fire!"

On his signal every jet and attack helicopter began firing their machine guns and missiles at the kaiju. The kaiju growled as it felt itself being pelted by the many bullets and missiles that struck its hide. Explosions can be heard as clouds of smoke covered the beats face. The jets flew over the wall and got a good look at the creature and saw that it had a lower body like that of a centaur, but instead of hooves it had clawed feet, dirt brown scaly hide and a tail almost as long as three football fields!

The ASTOL-93 fighters started firing their rockets and shot their masers from their wings when the creature was distracted from the smoke cloud. The kaiju let out an angry snarl, it rears its head back and suddenly launched was looked like a shockwave right at the fighters. Some of the ASTOL-93s managed to evade but many of the jets and helicopters got caught by the attack and went up in flames. The jets and helicopters flew around the kaiju like a swarm of angry bees attacking a bear, while the kaiju tried swatting them.

It may have gotten a good number of them but it grew tired of this, the beasts then stood on its hind legs and gave a mighty double kick with its front forelegs, destroying most of the wall leaving a gapping hole. Seeing this had left everyone in Anchorage in stunned silence. A kaiju had broken _through_ the outer wall! " Oh, God!" Estevan gasped. Now the kaiju can easily get inside Anchorage! Suddenly the colossal kaiju was engulfed in light forcing everyone to close their eyes, and when it died down everyone opened their eyes, and to their surprise the colossal kaiju had vanished just as it appeared.

Then the ground started to rumble and without warning the ground erupted, causing everyone to scream in panic, as another kaiju had emerged from the ground. The kaiju had black scaly hide, three large curved sword-like dorsal plates on its back with smaller dorsal plates and tail and a bright yellow horn on its head. The new kaiju let out a roar as its spines glowed red and suddenly balls of molten fire shot out from the doral plates and struck everything around it. Everyone started running away from the danger zone as several tanks and maser tanks arrived. " All units, open fire!" The tank commander shouted. Soon all the tanks and maser cannons started firing at the kaiju.

Maser and shell fire struck the kaiju's hide causing explosions and making the kaiju roar out in surprise. However none of it was effective, the kaiju's hide was too thick and hard like iron. Several jets, helicopters and ASTOLs flew in and began pounding the kaiju with their missiles. The creatures spines started glowing again it turned at the flying enemies and spewed out a beam of fire at them, taking out a good number of them while some managed to evade.

Then another kaiju came out from the ground, then another then another and another, and to make things worse more kaiju started coming through the gap left by the colossal kaiju and then flying kaiju appeared as well. Eventually the Titans and Jaegers arrived and joined in the fight. Estevan, Yuma and the Thompson brother watched on in horror as the human-kaiju war has entered their home! Snapping out of his daze he turned to Yuma and the four brothers. " You guys, we have to get to our homes! We have to get our families out of here, FAST!" He shouted fearing of what will happen to his family if they stayed any longer.

Soon they split up the Thompson brothers went to get their grandparents to the nearest evacuation center, while Estevan and Yuma ran across the city to get their family. All around them was chaos, explosions and gunfire everywhere. Screams and roars of humans and kaiju filled the air, this was a complete and absolute nightmare! All the while Estevan could only think on getting his family out of this hell, he swore that he would do whatever it took to keep them safe, and he'll be damned if he's gonna fail them! After some running they can see the house, their family already outside ready to run.

This brought a smile to Estevan's face he was about to call out to them, when his face turned to fear as the same yellow horned from earlier had spotted the home. Estevan and Yuma's hearts were filled with dread, everything seemed to slow down as they tried to run for their home. The kaiju charging up its breath attack and ready to destroy the small house before it.

The last thing they saw was their mother's fear stricken face and then the kaiju fired its attack bathing their family in a flash of light and explosion. The force of the explosion sent both of them flying back and away from the blaze. Having landed on their backs they slowly got up and oly gasped at the site before them. Their home, their very home was now in flames. Flashes of their happy memories appeared in their minds, seeing the happy faces of their family, the smiling faces of their mother and father and grandparents all laughing and having a wonderful time.

All of that soon faded as the reality of the death of their family hit them hard, Estevan more so because of him arguing with his mother and father. His chance, his one to apologize to his parents, is now _gone!_ His whole world shattered into a million pieces beyond repair as he sunk to his knees in despair, tears of sorrow running down like waterfalls. Yuma was no different, having losing her new family she felt what can only be described as a sword running through her heart, leaving nothing but pain and sorrow!

The roars of the kaiju snapped both of them from their trance as it howled in the air, seemingly joyful in destroying another building. The sadness in Estevan now had suddenly turned to anger, his blood boiled like white hot lava wrecking havoc inside his body. This kaiju took his family from him, and now it'll pay for what it did to him. And it'll pay with its _blood!_

Seeing the anger in his face Yuma quickly ran over and wrapped him in her arms to prevent him from doing something stupid. " YUMAN, LET ME GO! LET ME GO!"

" ESTEVAN YOU CAN'T THEY'RE GONE, DON'T JUST RUSH IN THERE!" Yuma shouted trying to reason with her brother who's anger has blinded him and would've gotten him killed if she hadn't stopped him

" **SHUT UP!** " Estevan snapped angrily at Yuma/ " THAT BASTARD KILLED OUR FAMILY IT HAS TAKEN THEM FROM US, AND IT. HAS TO. **DIEEE!** "

 **SLAP!**

Estevan for a moment felt a burning stinging on his left cheek, he realized that he was slapped, by Yuma of all people. Never once had she hit him or even slapped him in their time together. But in this situation she had to make an exception.

" **YOU STUPID IDIOT!** " Yuma screamed at him tears running down her eyes. " YOU DON'T THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT?! I KNOW THAT THING KILLED THEM, AND DESTROYED OUR HOME. BUT YOU CAN'T JUST BLINDLY RUSH IN THERE HOPING TO KILL IT, YOU'RE JUST A KID! YOU'RE NOT A SOLDIER, NOT AN ADULT, NOT EVEN AN ULTRAMAN! IF YOU RUSH IN THERE THEN THEIR DEATHS WILL HAVE BEEN IN VAIN!" Estevan can only stare at her mouth agape and wide eyed as she panted from her shouting. " Estevan...I know you're hurting because I am too." She said with out adding 'kun' to his name. " But please... you have to think clearly about this, they would want you to run, and live for them. Aside from the Thompsons you're the only family I have left." She then broke into sobs as her lip quivered tightly holding his shoulders. " If anything...were to happen to you... I would never forgive myself!" She than brought him to a hug holding onto him like a life-line.

" Yuma."

Their moment was broken when the kaiju roared in the air. Both Estevan and Yuma looked up and saw the kaiju marching for them. They held onto each other tightly awaiting their imminent death. When suddenly they felt something grabbing them and moved them far from the kaiju's reach in a flash. They opened their eyes surprised that they're still alive. They looked and saw who saved them. " Mr. Jackson?!" They said in disbelief.

Indeed it was their teacher Mr. Jackson who held them in his arms. The old teacher smiled at them relieved to see them alright and unharmed. " You two shouldn't be here, it's dangerous here." He chided them. Then the sounds of metallic footsteps were heard as a single Titan unit arrived in time. " Sergeant Jackson, are you alright sir?" The Titan pilot asked.

Did they hear right? Did the Titan pilot call him 'Sergeant' Jackson?

Before he could answer the angry roars of the kaiju caught their attention, and seems to be making its way to them. " I'll take care of this brute, you just get the kids out of here." Mr. Jackson order. Estevan however quickly grabbed his wrist. " Wait! What do you mean "Take care of him"? Just how're you gonna fight that kaiju without a Jaeger?" He asked his teacher. Yuma also wanted to know how their teach or rather member of the Anchorage military is going to fight that monster. Rather than answering them he smiled an pulled out a gold and silver object with a red gem at the center. Turning to face the kaiju he raised his right hand up with the object, the object then started glowing and he placed it on his left forearm. Mr. Jackson was soon engulfed in light forcing Estevan and Yuma to close their eyes.

As soon as the light faded they opened their and what they saw left them in total awe.

Standing before the kaiju was a red and silver giant with a gold and silver chest armor and shoulder armor. The object they saw earlier on the giant's left forearm, a head of silver with a crest pointed upward with a blue gem in the center and yellow eyes and a metallic like mouth and lips. Estevan and Yuma stared in awe and recognition the giant before them was an Ultraman! But not just any Ultraman, but Ultraman Max. And their teacher Mr. Jackson just transformed _into_ Ultraman Max!

" No, way." They both gasped.

Looking over his shoulder Ultraman Max said. " Go! Get them out of here, that's an order!" With that he charged at the kaiju. And as soon as he got close, he jumped in the air and launched a straight right kick in the kaijus face catching it off guard and knocking it down. Taking this as a chance the Tutan pilot grabbed the stunned children in his hand, carefully he might add, and ran away from the battlefield. Looking over his shoulder one last time, Max saw that the Titan had carried off both Estevan and Yuma and the only thing he last saw were their stunned expressions before they faded from sight. Letting out a sigh in relief he turned to the kaiju who got back up and glared at the Ultra warrior. " You will not harm my students, while I live!" He snarled while getting into a fighting stance.

Letting out a roar the kaiju charges at Max who also charged, and then both crashed into one another. Max then delivered a left-right combo and an uppercut. The kaiju then swipes its claws at him but the Ultra warrior either blocked or dodged them. Max then started throwing punch after punch at the kaiju's face and body, he backed away and started rapidly kicking at the kaiju causing it to stumble and move backwards, before jumping and throwing a right roundhouse. Roaring in fury the kaiju charged up its breath attack and fired, but Max quickly zoomed out of the way with blinding speed causing the kaijus attack to miss. Max reaches for his crest which glowed for a moment and suddenly a curved blade appeared in his hand. Max then threw his weapon; the Maximum Sword, a weapon that's similar to another weapon called the Eye Slugger a weapon which belongs to a fellow Ultra named Ultraseven at the kaiju.

The boomerang like blade soared through the air and struck the creature's hide causing blood to fly from the wounds. The Kaiju let out a roar of pain and fury and began to swipe at the weapon which it missed and returned to it's owner. Catching the blade and holding it in a reverse grip he stared down at the bleeding kaiju who glared back. Then with lightning speed Max rushes over and quickly slashed the kaiju leaving multiple wounds on its being. The kaiju weakly groaned in pain as it watched Max put his sword away and raised his Max Spark in the air. The Max Spark then started gathering light and energy around it as shined brightly, then Max crosses his arms in an 'L' shape and fires his Maxium Cannon!

The Maxium Cannon strikes the kaiju as it let out on last roar before it exploded in a ball of fire.

With one Kaiju down and out Max took to the air and went to where the rest of the soldiers, Titans and Jaegers are to lend them his aid.

* * *

Somewhere far from the now warzone that is the outer city, several boats, transport vehicles and helicopters were moving away from the danger zone and started making their way to the inner wall. Everyone who managed to escape the horrors of the battlefield. Many of the people were shedding tears of agony, sadness, sorrow and despair. Others were shouting and ranting, cursing wildly at the kaiju who've taken their homes and families once again.

For ten years they have been living behind the safety of the outer wall, thinking they were safe as long as the kaiju were on the other side of the impenetrable wall. But they were wrong, and now they were paying for their ignorance of relaying on the wall.

Every man, woman and child were seriously wounded as the medical staff members treated their wounds, and tried to keep the more seriously wounded stable till they get them to the hospitals of the inner wall. Mothers tried to calm their terrified children from experiencing the kaiju and the chaos they wrought into their lives.

Somewhere near the rails of a ship was Estevan watching from a distance as the fires and smoke of the battlefield were seen in the air, hearing the sirens, explosions and roars echo through the sky. His eyes spilling a river of tears at the memory of seeing the terrified look in his mothers face, pleading, _begging_ to save her life. And he failed. He. Had. **_FAILED_** her.

Behind him was Yuma and the Thompson brothers who're with their grandparents looking at Estevan with sad teary eyes. Hearing him sobbing loudly as he leaned over the rail. " Boss." Mungo whimpered. It hurt him to see to his Boss like this, both he and Big Sis always stood with him and his brothers side by side, they all laughed and cried together and knowing that they always had each other's backs, but to see him so hurt, so _broken_ it hurt Mungo so badly.

Yuma while keeping her stoic face, on the inside she was a wreck. She lost her old family, and now she lost her new family! And to see Estevan like this it tore her apart, him in total despair was like acid being poured into her heart. Knowing what she had to do she walked over to her sobbing brother and wrapped him in another hug, as he immediately latched onto her and cried into her chest. " Shhh, it's ok Estevan. It's ok, I'm here." She soothed him while rubbing his back and caressing his head.

After an hour of crying Estevan went back to gazing at the fading site of the outer wall. " It's gone." He merely spoke. " Everything we knew, everyone we cared for...it's all gone." Yuma looked at him with concerned eyes fearing that he might let his anger blind him again. The young boy then started squeezing the rail with all his might and gritted his teeth. His face twisted and distorted in a raging fury as he glared white hot daggers at the outer wall. " I'll kill them." He growled venomously, his voice becoming low almost like an animal growl which caught Yuma by surprise.

But what really caught her attention was that his eyes seemed feral, as his brown eyes slowly turned to a mix of red and yellow and the pupils slowly became slits. " I'll kill them, I'll kill them all, every single one of them. I. Will. Slaughter. Them. **_ALL!_** " He growled in an almost inhumanly voice that it was beginning to scare Yuma.

She tried to place a hand on his shoulder only to recoil as a sudden flash appeared and what she saw over his face, was something straight out of a nightmare. The image over his face looked like a nightmarish dinosaur was some mammalian features and pointed eyes and jagged teeth peaking from its scaly lips. The image quickly vanished as it appeared. Letting out a much needed breath Estevan turned and went to his cabin leaving a stunned Yuma behind. Looking at the hand rails she lightly gasped as she saw the rail had been warped and crushed beyond repair and recognition.

She saw small drops of blood on the sharp tips of the metal/ Turning her gaze from the metal to her retreating brother she began to wonder, what was happening to her adopted young brother, and what was he becoming to have the strength to actually warp metal?

After reaching the inner wall they departed with every refugees and began to try and rebuild their lives. But Estevan, had other plans. Upon arriving he immediately went to the nearest signing post for more recruits to fight in the war and to prepare should the colossal kaiju ever return. And this time Estevan would be joining them in the march into the jaws of hell.

* * *

 **12 years later.**

Estevan now a 22 year old man was standing at attention along with several men and women all in uniforms. And before them was a stage and a man in dark green uniform with black aviator glasses appeared before them.

"A TEN-HUT! The man shouted.

Everyone stood tall and firm before their sergeant." Now listen up you maggots! You all have just became apart of the Titan Brigade, which means it'll fall onto me, to make you all the toughest sorry sons of bitches Anchorage has to offer, and I will not, repeat NOT have any complainers or whiners in my presence. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!" He shouted at them.

" YES, SEAGEANT IRONS, SIR!" Everyone in the field shouted at their drill instructor and then he began to give off his speech. ' _This is it. This is the moment when humanity shall be the ones who hunt down these kaiju, and I'll be the one to help bring extinction to them. They'll pay for what they did to me, and I swear on my life that I will kill them all!_ ' Estevan scowled at the memories he had all those years ago. He always wanted to join the E.D.F and now here he is a soldier ready to put his life on the line, to protect humanity and to take his revenge!

 **To be continued.**

* * *

 **Finally after all this time planning and thinking I finally got my first chapter of my newest story up. And now that I have it up I'll be taking a break as it's Christmas day and by next Monday I will be working on another story, my first RWBY crossover story called "Enter the Dragon". A RWBY/Bloody Roar crossover which surprises me that no one has ever done something like that in years. Well with this chapter done I will be seeing you all next time. And to my brothers GodzillaFollower1998 and TheGuyWhoLikesToWriteStuff this story is a present, from me to you both. Merry Christmas, Happy New year and God bless us everyone!**


End file.
